


The Forest of Monsters

by ShrineMaidenOfRan



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, Short One Shot, this could be shippy but it could also be platonic so eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrineMaidenOfRan/pseuds/ShrineMaidenOfRan
Summary: The Bamboo Forest of The Lost is no place for a human to go...





	The Forest of Monsters

Fallen leaves crunched under old fashioned boots as a peculiarly calm lady walked through the forest. Countless tales were told of this forest by the people of the village. Some said that fairies are scared to enter the forest because what already lives there are far more powerful than they. Some claimed that an exiled alien princess lives deep in the bamboo, attended to by similarly unearthly creatures. Hunters told of a stream of sentient water that washes away game trails, no matter how long ago the last rain was. Fishers of the village are afraid of a large beast surrounded in mist that stalks along the shores of the river and lake that runs through the forest. The leader of the village says that in the forest of bamboo there are animals older than the wood used for the most ancient buildings in the village. Such stories don’t affect this caped lady as she diverts off the beaten path, following the sound of running water. No, they don’t affect her at all, for her knowledge exceeds half baked theories told by superstitious village folk. These stories don’t affect her, as the pale full moon crisply cuts through the stalks of bamboo, and the land around her starts to get misty. The stories don’t affect her, as the reflection of the lake shines brightly through the mist. The stories don’t affect her, as she throws her cape into the lake, watching it sink into the inky black water.

There’s something there, bubbling in the water where the cape sank. As if expecting said something, the lady stares at the bubbles surging up from the depths. Twigs snap behind her, she turns calmly to meet two red eyes and bared teeth. The beast held eye contact, gripping a bucket with stained gloves hanging over the rim, and then sat by the lake and watched the bubbles intently, glancing at the lady only occasionally, baring it’s teeth as if to smile. Casually extending her neck in the bucket’s direction, the lady saw that it contained bottles, cups and something wrapped in a plaid kerchief. The lady sat next to the beast by the bubbling lake, setting her head down in her hands.  
The bubbling stopped, revealing a head of blue hair belonging to the beautiful monster that lived in depths of the lake. “Oh good,” she smiled and clapped her hands together beneath the surface of the water, “we’re all here! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you two! I’m glad we can catch up again, what with our favorite dullahan living undercover in the village nowadays!”

No, those stories don’t affect the lady, as she talked and laughed, shared food and drink with the feared monsters of the forest. She was one of them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting a fanfiction! I made this in my English class and it could pass as an original work but I'm still posting it as fanfic because I'm a decent person. Comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
